A variety of studies in the human kallikrein-kinin system will be performed: further studies of a basophil kallikrein-like enzyme will attempt to purify and characterize this enzyme by chromatographic and electrophoretic techniques. A similar enzyme will also be studied in lung tissue homogenates. The inter-relationship between the kallikrein-kinin and complement systems will be explored further. Further purification and characterization of human and monkey serum alpha 1 -antitrypsin will be carried out. The genetics of monkey alpha 1 -antitrypsin will be studied. An unusual alpha 1 -antitrypsin type from a single patient will be purified and characterized. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Talamo, R.C.: Bradykinin, in "Hormones in Human Blood", H.N. Antoniades, ed., (Harvard, Cambridge, 1976), p. 643. Talamo, R.C., Stiehm, E.R., Schwartz, R.H.: Immunologic aspects of cystic fibrosis, in "Cystic Fibrosis, Projections into the Future", J.A. Mangos and R.C. Talamo, eds. (Stratton Intercontinental, N.Y., 1976), p. 195.